duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimeramon
Group: Composition – Level: Ultimate – Type: Data – Attack Technique: Heat Viper Kimeramon is a genetically engineered Digimon, created by the Digimon Emperor as his ultimate plan to defeat the DigiDestined and conquer the DigiWorld. He is comprised of Greymon’s body, with Garurumon’s legs, Kabuterimon’s head, Airdramon and Angemon’s wings, Monochromon’s tail, the arms of Kuwagamon,SkullGreymon and Devimon, and MetalGreymon’s hair. The Emperor schemed to create Kimeramon over a long period of time, and, upon locating a powerful energy signature, put the final part of the plan in motion. He flew his fortress base to the site of the power source, which turned out to be the Dark Whirlpool, and, theorising that it had been created by a Digimon of great power, ventured into it inside a Mekanorimon, seeking to harvest the data of this Digimon to use in Kimeramon. As it turned out, the Digimon was Devimon, mysteriously reborn – (later evidence would point towards the '''World of Darkness')'' – who gave the Emperor a warning not to attempt to control the powers of darkness. The Emperor ignored the warning, and harvested Devimon’s data, integrating it into Kimeramon, and unleashing the completed beast on the DigiDestined. Halsemon and Nefertimon battled Kimeramon, but were sorely outmatched. When the Emperor was defeated in a fistfight with T.K., his connection to Kimeramon was disrupted, and Pegasusmon used the opportunity to free his fellow Digimon, so everyone could beat retreat. The Emperor then proceeded to cut a swathe of destruction across the DigiWorld with his fortress and Kimeramon, constructing Control Spires in his wake. With help from Agumon, Gabumon and'Tentomon', the DigiDestined managed to sneak into his fortress, but were confronted by Kimeramon. He defeated the Digimon in battle, reverting the majority of them back to their In-Training forms. He then disobeyed the Emperor’s order, and flew off, leaving the fortress – the dark power of Devimon’s data had corrupted him, leaving him beyond the Emperor’s control. Wormmon subsequently led Davis to the Digi-Egg of Miracles, which he used to turn Veemon into Magnamon. Kimeramon returned to the fortress, tearing it apart as he battled Magnamon, with no regard for the Emperor. As the fortress went down, Magnamon and Kimeramon took their battle outside, where Kimeramon gained the upper hand, as Magnamon grew weaker. In a final effort to stop the Emperor’s mad plans, Wormmon gave the remainder of his energy to Magnamon, energising him. Magnamon then used his Magna Explosion attack to obliterate Kimeramon. Kimeramon first appears in silhouette form in '“Run Yolei Run.”''' He first appears fully in “An Old Enemy Returns.” His vocal effects are supplied by Tom Wyner. '' Name: From “Chimera,” (pronounced “Kimera”), a creature from Greek mythology comprised of parts of various other animals. “Chimera” has also become a term describing anything that is a combination of different parts. '' ''Note – In the "Anode/Cathode Tamer" game, a Kimeramon is shown to fuse with a ''Machinedramon'' to form the evil' Millenniummon'. Some fans think that Ken may have created Kimeramon through the subconscious urgings of the' Dark Spore''' within him, given that the Spores came from Millenniummon. This is, however, purely conjecture.'' Category:Digimon character Category:Villain